Light Within Darness
by Haku1013
Summary: Orochimaru does a forbidden jutsu in battle leaving him and Naruto in an alternate reality. With Orochimaru trying to kill him, Naruto must find help in an unexpected ally…Orochimaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Light Within Darkness**

**Ch. 1- Forbidden Jutsu**

Summary: Orochimaru does a forbidden jutsu in battle leaving him and Naruto in an alternate reality. With Orochimaru trying to kill him, Naruto must find help in an unexpected ally…Orochimaru!

Sorry guys, but a problem came up, so I had to delete the old file and reload this. Sorry.

* * *

"blah" is normal speech.

"_blah" are thoughts_

"**blah" is demon speech**

"_**blah" are demon thoughts**_

And now on with the story.

* * *

In a meadow, you can see blood and craters everywhere. Figures were falling at a steady pace, some just standing. A few where at the side, and 10 were standing. Of the ten, 9 looked alike, as if clones. The tenth wore an orange and black jumpsuit with a red coat over it. He also had a look of defeat, loss, anger, and hatred on his face, as he stared at his opponent, who was none other than the infamous, Orochimaru.

Naruto stared at the battle field. Locked in a stolen jutsu, the shadow possession jutsu, Naruto could only look as the monster took down his allies one by one. The first to go down was Neji, using his byakugan; next was Lee, then Shikamaru and so on. Sakura was at the side, healing everyone as fast as she could, with Kakashi and Ten Ten guarding her. Sadly, no one could help Naruto. He was surrounded by several Orochimaru clones. Most of which were the ones bringing down Naruto's friends.

"_Come on you stupid fox, help me out!" _Thought Naruto, _**"Why should I mortal?" **_asked a deep, menacing voice in the blondes head.

"_Because if I die, you go with me, remember?!" __**"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, don't remind me. Hold on a sec."**_

The blonde man's opponent didn't flinch as he felt immense chakra coming off the young man. He did flinch, though, when he saw his opponent change his form. Naruto's skin slowly came off, revealing a red blaze covering the boy. He then grew four tells, as his face became more of a foxes. The former human looked at his changes, then at Orochimaru. In a second, the jutsu holding him was deflected He began charging at the snakelike man, only to be met with his clones. They quickly vanished as the new Naruto rushed past. Orochimaru went from thoughts of a fast victory, to a slow demise.

As Naruto drew closer, Orochimaru had a single thought going through his head, _"You haven't won yet Kyuubi-Child. I still have a few tricks up my sleeves."_

Orochimaru, with blinding speed, came up with a few more clones, all of which went straight for Naruto. He went through these as fast as the first few, but as he got closer to the original Orochimaru, he saw him performing hand signs in a pattern he's never seen. Naruto couldn't react fast enough, as his eyesight was taken from him a blinding light. Just as soon the light appeared, it was replaced by darkness. Before Naruto's mind went blank, he heard Sakura scream his name.

Naruto awoke several hours later in the same field.

"My head," Naruto began, "it fills as if I just drank granny Tsunade's secret stash of sake."

As Naruto's composer came back, he noticed something different with the battle field; no battle marks. Naruto couldn't believe it, it was as if the battle with Orochimaru didn't even take place. Naruto also noticed that none off his teammates were around.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto thought. Just as he got up, he felt several presences coming towards him. "Good, looks like I wasn't left behind after all," said the blonde, but as got to his feet, he was surrounded by several ANBU. As Naruto started looking at his comrades, one of them spoke…

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Naruto was dumbfounded that the man didn't know who he was; after all, he was the man who defeated the Akatsuki. He was about to speak when he was interrupted by the man, "It doesn't matter, we have orders to bring anyone around the area to Lord Hokage. You can tell _him_ what you doing out here." The masked man said. Again, Naruto was confused, especially when the ANBU said _him_ while referring to the Hokage.

Naruto, not knowing what to say, just went with the ANBU. He was just glad he didn't lose his headband, or the man wouldn't have known to bring him to Tsunade. As Naruto and the team made their way to the Konoha gates, Naruto could see the Hokage mountain, and stopped in tracks as he saw the forth face; for instead of the Yondaime's face, their stood the stone face of Orochimaru.

"Wha…what the hell?" said Naruto.

* * *

That was the first chapter. Please review.


	2. What are you?

Light Withing Darkness

Ch. 2 - What are you?

Hey guys, it's me, your most beloved fanfic author, Haku1013, here with you for the next nstallment of "Light Within Darkness," so enjoy.

* * *

Naruto just sat there. He sat on his cell bed for hours, contemplating what happened. He had checked several times to see if he was in a genjutsu, but to no avail. This was real. _"But how can it be real?"_ thought Naruto. Naruto forced his memories to his mind, making sure he didn't miss something that may give him a clue.

_(Flashback Begin)_

Naruto walked with the ANBU, unsure what to do. He was amazed none of them recognized him, the hero of Konoha, but he kept his mouth shut. The way to the village was quiet, except for the occasional snapping of a twig. In an hour, the team had reached the village gates.

As the team passed the guards, Naruto noticed that they gave him a strange look. The apparently didn't recognized him either. As Naruto walked through the village, he couldn't help staring at the Hokage monument; the face of Orochimaru hung there, as if mocking him. He wondered what had happened to the face of the true Yondaime and Tsunade baa-chan. Naruto just continued to walk, hoping that the 4th Hokage face was playing tricks on his mind.

A few minutes later, the team reached the Hokage room. The ANBU leader continued with Naruto as the rest of the team waited for their return. Naruto walked into the office to see the Hokage chair turned away from them, and he could hear something from it.

"_Snoring? It has to be baa-chan…"_ thought Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, my team and I have checked area and only found this person there. He seems to be of Konoha, but I have never seem him," Stated the ANBU.

The snoring continued.

"Lord Hokage?"

The ANBU went and stood next the Hokage chair. After whispering into what Naruto thought was the ear of the 'Hokage,' Naruto was sure that he was in a genjutsu for the while. Only Tsunade could sleep through a report.

Soon, Naruto saw movement in the chair. As it turned, Naruto didn't see Tsunade, but Orochimaru.

"Tiger, who is this shinobi," asked Orochimaru.

"That is what I asked you sir. He claims to be of the leaf."

"Really, well I've- he didn't get to finish. Naruto charged the man, kunai in hand.

Orochimaru easily dodged the swipe.

"Monster!" yelled Naruto as charged Orochimaru again. As he neared him, Naruto saw he didn't try and avoid. Before Naruto could reach him, he felt his mind go dark.

Shortly after, Naruto awoke to find himself in a cell. He saw that there were seals in it to prevent him from performing jutsu. He had no choice but to wait and see what was to happen next.

_Flashback Ends_

Naruto got out of his trance, seeing nothing that could help him. Naruto was about to try again, but felt something was wrong. He could sense that there was a presence in the air. He turned to the shadows. Out came Orochimaru in the Hokage garments. Next came the ANBU captain from before and Ibiki Morino. Naruto knew why they were here, to see if he was an assassin from an enemy village.

"Hello the child. I am guessing you know why we are here. WE want to know where you're from, and why you wanted to assassinate me," stated Orochimaru.

"I'm not telling you anything, you monster," Naruto told the 'Hokage.'

"Very well, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Ibiki you know what must be done."

As Ibiki moved to the cell, he asked the ANBU to subdue Naruto, which they did. Naruto didn't put up a fight. There was no need too.

Ibiki did several hand signs, only to have chakra surround his hands. Ibiki put his hands onto Naruto's head, and pump his chakra into Naruto's mind. Immediately, Ibiki was pushed forward by an unknown force. Orochimaru could only stare in horror as Ibiki rolled on the floor, holding his own head.

"THE PAIN!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Ibiki screamed.

As more ANBU appeared to take Ibiki away, Orochimaru stared at the blonde in front of him.

"Who or what are you?" he asked.

"You're executioner," Naruto stated.

Naruto and Orochimaru had a stare down, only to have it end with Orochimaru order the ANBU captain, Tiger, to get him Inoichi Yamanaka. As the captain left, Orochimaru stated to himself, _"Whatever this kid is, he must a high level shinobi."_

Again, for several minutes, the stare down continued.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I've had major writers block, so sorry for not updating. Until next time, and remember,

Haku lives.


End file.
